Semangka
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Pertama kalinya Toushiro mengumpat karena semangka, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Demi sang istri.


**Semangka** **Hayi Yuki**

 **Bleach** **Tite Kubo**

* * *

Semangka.

Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun Toushiro mengutuk buah berbentuk bulat itu. Justru sebaliknya, tiap kali ia disodori semangka, Toushiro akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Kalaupun dirinya yang harus menyediakan sendiri buah manis itu, si kapten takkan keberatan untuk merogoh kocek dalam-dalam.

Perkecualian untuk malam ini, dimana ia harus bangun pada pukul dua dini hari akibat sang istri mendadak ingin memakan buah semangka.

"Semangka sialan," gerutu Toushiro sepanjang perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju Junrinan guna mencari toko buah yang memiliki buah semangka.

Jalanan sangat lengang, tentu saja. Toushiro nyaris tidak berpapasan dengan _shinigami_ lain. Yang mau berkeliaran di jam seperti ini paling hanya pasukan patroli. Menyapa singkat Jidanbou yang terkantuk-kantuk, Toushiro melangkah pelan-pelan memasuki distrik pertama di Rukongai Barat―yang juga merupakan kampung halamannya sendiri―Junrinan.

Berbekal pengalaman tinggal di Junrinan sejak bayi hingga sebelum memasuki Shinoureijutsuin, tidak sulit bagi seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro untuk menemukan toko buah terlengkap di sana. Hanya saja muncul satu kendala.

 _Tentu saja sekarang tokonya sudah tutup_ , batin Toushiro sambil menatap pintu toko yang tertutup rapat. Rasanya ingin memutar badan dan kembali ke Seireitei, tapi wajah sang istri menyusup masuk ke otaknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Toushiro sudah membuat wanita itu menangis karena menolak untuk menemaninya makan _ramen_ malam-malam.

Tidak, tidak, sebagai suami yang baik, ia harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat sang istri tersenyum senang.

Sembari berharap agar sang pemilik toko tidak marah pintunya digedor pukul dua pagi, Toushiro mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke pintu kayu beberapa kali. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi menurutnya cukup untuk membuat penghuni toko merangkap rumah itu terbangun.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, pintu terbuka. Muncul wajah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Matanya menyipit kala melihat wajah Toushiro yang juga terlihat kurang tidur.

"Tokoku buka pukul setengah tujuh pagi, bisa tidak kau kembali lagi besok?" ujar pria itu dengan suara parau.

Toushiro sebenernya tidak ingin merepotkan lelaki ini, namun ia juga membutuhkan semangka itu segera. Dengan menebalkan muka ia menyahut, "Aku tahu kau ingin tidur, aku juga ingin kembali ke rumahku dan beristirahat. Tapi aku butuh buah semangka sekarang juga, jadi bisa kau buka sebentar tokomu?"

Pria pemilik toko diam sejenak, seperti sedang mengumpulkan nyawa. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Toushiro sejenak. Lalu kemudian berbalik.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk dan ambil semangkamu segera."

Ucapan terima kasih tak ayal Toushiro ucapkan. Ia tahu dirinya bukan orang yang sopan, tapi di saat-saat seperti ini memang ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan si pemilik toko.

Tak lama kemudian, kapten muda itu sudah berdiri di hadapan rak penuh berisi semangka. Kantuknya perlahan hilang. Oke, ia memang mengutuk keberadaan semangka dalam perjalanan tadi, tapi ia toh tetap tergiur juga melihat buah kesukaannya.

"Mau kupilihkan yang bagus, anak muda?" si pemilik toko menawarkan diri di belakang Toushiro.

Sebenarnya kapten itu sudah tahu mana semangka yang bagus mana yang jelek, akan tetapi ia menurut saja pada si pemilik toko. Sesekali tidak menampilkan ilmu yang kau punya itu bukan hal yang buruk.

"Apa yang membuat seorang lelaki mau keluar dari rumahnya pukul dua pagi dan membeli sebuah semangka, hm?" mendadak pria pemilik toko mengajak Toushiro mengobrol.

Si rambut putih bergeming, pikirannya melanglang buana ke sosok wanita yang kini tengah menunggu kedatangannya di rumah mereka. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Istriku," jawab Toushiro gamblang. "Setengah jam yang lalu ia membangunkanku dan ia bilang ingin makan semangka, kalau bisa yang banyak airnya."

Setengah jam yang lalu mana bisa ia tersenyum seperti ini. Yang ada Toushiro malah merengut ketika sang istri menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya agar ia terjaga. Sedikit rasa bersalah terpendam di hati Toushiro. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus meminta maaf pada sang istri ketika pulang nanti.

Usai serah terima uang, Toushiro berucap terima kasih sekali lagi kepada pemilik toko.

"Jaga istrimu baik-baik, ya, anak muda," ujar pemilik toko sambil menepuk bahu Toushiro. Si empunya bahu agak terkejut, tetapi tetap mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh si pemilik toko.

Dengan semangka di tangan, Toushiro berbalik kembali menuju Seireitei. Berharap saja sang istri puas dengan semangka yang cukup besar ini. Bahkan bagi pecinta semangka seperti Toushiro, semangka yang ia bawa sekarang cukup membuatnya kenyang seharian.

"Oi, Toushiro!" sapa Jidanbou tatkala Toushiro kembali melewati si penjaga pintu.

Toushiro menyempatkan diri untuk bercengkrama sejenak dengan raksasa temannya ini.

"Untuk istrimu?" Jidanbou memperhatikan semangka di tangan Toushiro.

"Ah, ia sedang _ngidam_ sepertinya," jawab kapten divisi sepuluh.

Jidanbou _nyengir_. Anak kecil yang dulu sering ia ajak mengobrol sekarang sudah berkembang menjadi salah satu _shinigami_ terkuat yang dimiliki Gotei 13 saat ini. Oh ya, jangan lupakan juga fakta bahwa anak kecil itu juga kini akan segera menjadi ayah.

"Punya istri yang sedang hamil itu susah juga, ya," komentarnya sambil mempertahankan cengiran.

Toushiro ikut-ikutan _nyengir_. Munafik namanya kalau ia menampik ucapan Jidanbou barusan, tapi tidak mengapa. Pria berambut putih ini tahu, membeli semangka pada malam buta masih lebih mending ketimbang rasa sakit saat melahirkan nanti.

"Sudah sana, ia pasti sedang menunggu semangkanya!" bukan maksud mengusir, tapi Jidanbou tidak mau sahabatnya kena semprot sang istri. Ia tahu hormon wanita hamil itu menyeramkan.

Mengangguk sekali sebagai salam perpisahan, Toushiro meneruskan langkahnya. Entah kenapa ia juga jadi ingin menikmati semangkanya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Rukia-chan!" Jidanbou tidak perlu berteriak, telinga Toushiro bisa mendengarnya meski jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh. Dan tidak perlu ia balas pun Jidanbou sudah tahu Toushiro menangkap pesannya.

Tahu-tahu pria bermarga Hitsugaya itu sampai di depan rumahnya. Dari luar pagar, dilihatnya sang istri berdiri menanti di ambang pintu dengan selimut membungkus badan mungilnya. Toushiro mengulas senyum.

"Dapat semangkanya?" suara lembut nyonya Hitsugaya menyambangi telinga Toushiro.

Mengangkat semangka di tangannya, Toushiro menanggapi, "Dasar Rukia."

* * *

 **A/N :** jujur, ini dibuat dalam waktu 2-3 jam dan Hayi nggak ada rencana buat publish fic Hitsuruki setelah sekian lama, makanya ficnya b saja hahaha. Udah berbulan-bulan Hayi nggak nulis fanfic lagi, jadi maaf kalau bahasanya malah tambah amburadul hehe. Ramein HitsuRuki lagi yuk ^^


End file.
